Dropping in
by faeelfdragonmage
Summary: 1987 universe. several OC's. All of the main turtle gang from 1987. No romance, but the sequel has some. This is a web of SEVERAL stories, called In and Out of This World a complex pattern. I knew I had to get away, but where to? Where could I go so that my family, new and old, would be safe? Hopefully Renoir and Sandro will follow me wherever it is that I go. T for safety...
1. Chapter 1 Dropping in

As I looked back to my pursuers, I felt ground go out from under me. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain that riveted me motionless. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was a simple, pained,

"Ow!"

************************************POINT OF VIEW CHANGE***************************************************

My brothers and I are completly ordinary New York City teenagers, we love pizza, we play video games, fight, live in a sewer, know ninjitsu, fight crime... Okay, Okay I admit a normal NewYorker would either cause, ignore,or be victim to crime, I doubt that normal teenagers know ninjitsu, and mainly it is homeless people who live in a sewer.


	2. Chapter 2 Apologies

_**Hey! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not having this up before now, but I will do apologizes, explanation, and begging for reviews afterwards, I am going to sum up the intro:**_

_**OC with unknown identity falls somewhere while being chased by unknown beings(I won't reveal whether or not they are Oc's to you lovely readers, yet). A pizza-lovin, sewer-living, crime-fighting, shelled-hero is introduced into the story. You probably all are wondering which one, but it shall be revealed in this.. Asterisk means POV change! They are typically followed by the name of the new POV. Alrighty then enough stalling, Ya'll came here for the story, you know assuming there is a Ya'll…**_

It happened a while back, we were going to the surface to hit Mariano's, a brand new pizza place. Mikey, of course, was leading the way, Raph was following to keep him in check, I was following to keep **him** in check, and Donnie was pulling up the rear, most likely because he was trying to make an translating device, and was drawing out the design for the outside. We were almost at our grate of choice, when we passed under an open manhole, Mikey ran underneath it in less than a second, and the slipping that he did warned the rest of us to go slowly. Raph was halfway past the wet section and directly underneath the manhole when a small figure, fell and landed spine first on his shell. I had heard a snap when the hit his shell, but I heard a positive snap when he instinctually flipped her already motionless body to the ground. I could tell that at first he thought it was me or Donnie, that we had tried to scare him, or at least startle him. You might wonder why, let me answer that for you… he had his sais out and aimed directly at me.

_**I really am sorry for both the shortness and the length to get this up, but I am in my school's Gifted and Talented program, this basically means that we are insane, and in Junior High we are required to do a project for National History Day. My project is a research paper, so every time I have tried to use a tech device, my mamacita comes up behind me and makes me start on that. On the plus side though, it gives me a chance to hide a notebook in a notebook so that I can be revising this, while pretending to do NHD. **_

_**Anyone like this, hate this, love this, or even read this? If yes press that button for reviews and give me something! At least tell me what it will take to please you! First ten reviewers anonymous or not receives a shoutout , and if registered, a favorite author! I am begging here!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shocker

**I will explain at the end of the chapter/page….**

I still to this day swear that Mikey and Donnie were mad enough to be residents in that old asylum downtown, what is its name again? Not important. They seriously jumped onto Raph's shell! Who would do that? Oh yeah, my brothers, and apparently that random person, would. They all belong in asylums. All of them.

Anyway they jumped on Raph and held him down long enough to let me explain that neither I nor Donnie had jumped onto him in an attempt to startle him. Once it was all explained, I complimented his backflip. Seriously if teenage mutant ninja turtles could compete in the Olympics, he would have gotten a perfect 10. Donnie, who had dropped his notepad when he jumped on Raph, was the one to bring up the mystery person.

He was simply sitting next to the figure and trying to see if she was okay. It was his silence that alerted us to that fact. Raph and Mikey kind of backed away, Mikey because he does not like being near hurt people and Raph seemed to feel a little bit sheepish. I admit that I only went over because I wanted to see the mystery figure, but Mikey, despite his dislike for being near wounded people, walked a little behind me.

I looked at the mystery figure and saw long white hair, probably knee length, with a jagged edge, almost as if her last haircut was a trim by a second grader, ghostly pale skin, fingerless gloves, torn and faded jeans, and most surprising of all a huge black jacket that was covered in zippers, had a faded look and a thick hood. She looked eerily beautiful…

I was stopped during my evaluation of her when I heard Donnie mumbling.

"A cracked spine of that level is not good, not good at all, not along with that broken leg… she needs medical attention, but she was being chased…. if she is not treated quickly, she could die-" I cut him off to tell Mikey what to do.

"Mikey, run, get Master Splinter, and come back here as fast as you can.

"Why me, why do I have to leave the dainty, delicate, dudette?"

"Simple, Donnie is doing what he can for her, Raph is feeling guilty, you hate being near any hurt being, and you are faster than me, Now Go!" He was back in a matter of minutes.

********************************** Unknown Oc(fell into sewers)Yea Asterisks!*******************

I am going to put it on record that when I woke up, I felt like I was living in a cliche, I mean hello! Unlit room, background sounds, and a few rats scampering on the floor along with one bold enough with rabies to jump on the cot I was laying in.

A normal girl would have panicked at the sight of a rabid rat, a normal girl would have especially panicked if said rabid rat was sitting on her leg, even with a blanket separating them, a normal girl would not even need the rat to be rabid to start panicking!

I am not normal though.

I carefully got up so as not to disturb her, so that I could dig my belt out of my jacket and put the belt back on. Then I convinced her to run up my arm and to my shoulder, when I dug in my pocket I found an anti-rabies pill and offered it to her, she took it gratefully and then scampered back down my arm, and across the floor. I began to look around the room and noticed it looked like a subway junction, I began to walk towards some noise that I heard, when my leg started to give out. I do not give up easily so I continued to go towards the activity, limping my way there, painfully when suddenly the noise stopped. I still continued limping until I could hear the noise fully.

"Donatello how much time did you say there was before she woke up?"

"I would guess a few more days, easily a whole week," I would assume that was Donatello.

"What all wounds did she have again, Master Splinter?" A third voice, great, just great. I really really really hope they are not involved with Renoir and Sandro.

"She had a cracked spine, a black eye, several infected looking cuts, a large cut, more of a laceration really, on her wrist a minor concussion, and a leg broken in four places, Leonardo," The third voice, now had a name too, along with the fourth voice. Wait a minute, broken leg, cracked spine, lovely, they were talking about me. Hmmm….. Leonardo, Donatello….. No the connection is too weak, there is no way… I stood and listened for a while until it seemed that some of the voices had left the room I was going to find a way to enter until more talking began.

"Why not help your brothers do something productive,instead of digging in the fridge or calling for pizza my students, it is only 4:50, and you know that we do not eat until 5:30!"

"Umm… Master Splinter, We are not supposed to interrupt the private-training-session-brother, on your orders…" The new voice was being sheepish about having to remind him of something.

"Only one of your brothers is training Michelangelo, why not do something with Donatello?" Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo…. Three of the four most well-known renaissance artists….. All they need is a Raphael…

"With all due respect Master Splinter, Brainiac, is going to check up on the girl" I froze, If I really was the girl, I was doomed, Donatello would realize that i was gone, and they would find me. I tried to relax by pointing out mentally that the talking one was the first voice.

"Raphael-" That was the last thing I heard before pain, stress and shock got to me, and I blacked out.

**I was working on Nhd again, Mom found my journal….. And I am typing this on Google docs, so when we lost internet service, I lost the chapters I had typed…. I am going to say though that for now you should be able to expect at least one update of some form even an author's note for at least one of my stories a week.**


	4. Authors Note

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I will not do like some authors and say if I don't get X many reviews I will quit. However, I will say this: I only joined this site so that people could read my stories, and I could edit them. I am planning on making other stories someday, actual published stories. I know that I will need all of the help I can get to have a story worth of being published, so I was planning on editing my writing style in accordance to your opinions. It is really hard to edit my writing style in accordance to reviews when there are none though.**_

_**-Sincerely Faeelfdragonmage**_


	5. Chapter 4 Wakey Wakey

I'm gonna put it this way, I have had one person read the last update. If you review I post all of the typed up chapters I can, which means at least three... I just need one review people... I would even go for flames…

To inspire you to review I HAVE THIS-(Don't worry the girls name is revealed in this chap)

******sewer diving girl******************************

Yes, I passed out. You may laugh or insult me, but you try walking with a broken leg and cracked spine, while trying to be quiet, and then BAHBAMM you find out that whoever's place that you woke up in's names are have names of stinking Italian renaissance artists. Just. Like. The. Ones You. Have. Spent. Most. Of. Your. .(Authors note: I know, I know this sentence makes her sound SO much like a Mary Sue…. I believe that she is not one though, she has SEVERAL flaws, which will be revealed throughout the story) If you pay attention to nature you will notice very few coincidences, even fewer if you realize that most of what we see as coincidences are really adaptations to the animals or plants that tends to accomplish three things 1: Complete bemusement to the only briefly observing eye, 2: Benefit other beings in some way 3: Benefits itself. Only because I have spent so much time surrounded by nature do I know this.

Anyway I woke up (yes I know again),feeling yet again like a cliche in the same place in the same cot, with the only difference being that I was surrounded by figures, all of them but one which had backed away before my vision returned to normal. I sat up and hit my head on a shelf of some sort. Chances are it was there before, and I just did not see it. The figure was now visible enough for me to discern that the figure in view was a woman in a bright yellow news reporter's outfit. Her face was still blurry, but seemed slightly familiar.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't worry, you are not the first and will not be the last to bump your head on the shelf, although adding that bump to your other injuries is probably not very smart!" Despite this woman's apparent happiness and kindness, I was not willing to trust an unknown being. Especially since I don't really have much trust for most of the ones that I do know. Let's see Dawn, John, Dusk, Daylight, Mads, and Yas. Six, and four of them were family. At the woman's question I replied using what little tact I have.

"Yes, Thanks, Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?" If most people said that, it would have come out as a rushed and panicked thing. However, I do not let myself have emotions, or at least show them the few times that I randomly have them. Emotions cause people to lose sight of the important things in life. The voice that had been named Raphael from my earlier eavesdrop had a quick response.

"A cot, Many wonder about that, and I- I have no smart aleck response for that" It seemed to hurt him that he could not think of one. As he spoke five other figures came into view and the focus cleared.

"A giant rat, four giant turtles, and a middle aged woman -sorry not much tact, let me redo that- a woman, with no freaking out on the woman's part, sounds like quite the story, now can I have a serious answer to my questions? My family will be worried…." The rat spoke, the voice being the same as the 'Master Splinter' voice from earlier.

"Indeed my child, we do have an interesting story, You are in the sewers, our home to be more precise, You fell into the sewers and cracked your spine on Raphael's shell, Donatello figured that since you had been running from something or someone it would not be wise to take you to a hospital, and My name is Master Splinter, apparently my students have a special way to introduce themselves to you later, and the woman that you seemed to annoy is the news reporter April O'Neil, Your name would be?" I answered as I stood and began trying to find a way out, cursing my hair and wishing I had just shaved my head back then.

"Mist"

"A strange name, for a human, that is, why did your parents name you that?"

"My enemies call me Mist, because they cannot keep me captive for long, My allies call me Mist, because they know that if I do not owe them anything I can disappear like it, and my family calls me Mist, because I had no name before." At that I was pushed back down by two of the turtles. Although I had already nearly collapsed.


End file.
